Eres mia
by Doctora Vendetta
Summary: Lo se, es un titulo muy malo... que pasa con una chquilla rica aburrida y otra despechada? Advertencia YURI TrixieXTootie escenas fuertes, abstenerse gente sensible o yurifobicos


¿Que es lo que pasa cuando una chica rica esta aburrida y le quiere dar a su vida un toque de diversión?

-jmmm he encontrado a mi victima- Dijo la chica, que estaba usando una gorra roja cubriendo su larga cabellera negra y un gran suéter azul, atuendo que usaba comúnmente para ir a jugar video juegos y comprar historietas y revistas para caballeros, hasta el momento ella misma complacía sus necesidades de afecto mientras observaba esas revistas o catálogos de lencería femenina, imaginándose que eran aquellas mujeres las que recorrían su desnuda piel en su mas sensible parte, pero hasta entonces era solo su imaginación. Hacía mucho que no tenía algún encuentro real con alguien y ese día se sentía mas tentada a buscar la compañía de alguna chica. Miraba a su alrededor, en el centro comercial había chicas muy tentadoras... pero siempre acompañadas de sus amigas o de un galán telenovelesco... excepto una... una chica que iba con la cabeza tristemente abajo -parece que mi pequeña victima acaba de terminar con su novio... muy buena oportunidad- dijo para si misma.

Su nombre, Trixie Tang, aquella chiquilla rica con quien todos deseaban salir en aquellos años de la escuela, ahora oculta su identidad aparentando ser hombre y no puede ocultar que aquella chica despierta en ella un sentimiento muy grande, algo que debía ser realizado.

Se levantó de donde estaba y fue a la farmacia y compró un paquete de píldoras para dormir, las guardó en el bolso de cangurera de su suéter y se dirigió hacia ella con una actitud conquistadora, se sentó en su banca y comenzó a hablarle, después de todo, el tono grave de hombre se le daba muy bien a Trixie…

-Como es que una chica tan linda esta tan triste?-

-Es que… ahhhh odio a los hombres!!!- dijo ella desesperada – ohhh lo siento- se disculpó

-no te preocupes, por cierto, cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Tootie y tu?-

-Tri… Tristan- dijo Trixie y tomó la mano de Tootie –oye, que tal si vamos a aquel bar para hablar- dijo Trixie tratando de ocultar una mueca de satisfacción.

-Esta bien- sollozó la chica de las colitas –no pierdo nada-

-Créeme querida, ganarás mucho- pensó "Tristan"

Así que ambos se fueron al dichoso bar y se sentaron en la barra de él. Tristan pidió un vaso de tequila y Tootie inocentemente un jugo de fresa mezclado con alguna bebida alcohólica, después de todo debía mitigar el dolor que sentía.

-Ahora si puedes decirme porque odias a los hombres?- indagó Tristan

-Por uno que es un grandisimo idiota, mi novio emmmm… bueno, al menos lo eramos hace unas horas que lo sorprendí besándose con su mejor amigo, puedes creerlo? No se porque nunca trató de decirme nada de sus preferencias, como es que jamás tuvo la confianza de decirme que era homosexual? Y de que le servía yo? Él nunca me quiso en realidad- Le respondió Tootie y subió un poco sus lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, producto de aquel desengaño que vivió.

Trixie, o mejor dicho, Tristan tomó sus manos y notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Tootie

–Tootie, no todo en la vida es tan malo- Dijo la chica disfrazada acercándose a los labios de la otra chica y cada segundo se acercaba mas y sentía su respiración y percibía el olor a fresas con vino, realmente la embelesaba hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron por unos momentos, ya parecía que Tootie había olvidado aquel episodio triste de su vida. Sus labios se separaron. A Tootie no le fue nada desagradable la sensación, eso es porque no sabía a quien realimente estaba besando.

Después Tootie se levantó de la barra y se dirigió al baño. La oportunidad perfecta para Trixie de hacer sus planes. Sacó un par de pastillas para dormir de la bolsa de su suéter, las abrió y disolvió la bebida de la otra chica y la mezclo.

-Lo siento por la tardanza-

-No te preocupes, ven hagamos un brindis- dijo Trixie como Trsitan – Por nosotros-

-Salud- dijeron ambos y tomaron de sus bebidas. Cinco minutos después las pastillas parecían tomar efecto

-Me siento mareada- fue lo ultimo que dijo Tootie antes de caer desplomada hacia donde estaba Trixie quien la sostuvo, jugó un poco con su cabello y se la llevó saliendo por una puerta de empleados del bar donde estaba el auto de Trixie…

Cap.2

Tootie comenzó a abrir los ojos después de quedarse dormida y horrorizada descubrió que estaba atada a una cama de pies y manos vistiendo únicamente su ropa íntima, su cabello estaba desatado y algo desordenado y no llevaba sus lentes ((que de hecho no necesitaba mucho)) se comenzó a mover desesperada hasta que llegó la persona que la había dejado así. Tristan

-Preciosa, veo que ya despertaste- dijo recorriéndola con la mirada aquel cuerpo bien formado y ya se le estaba haciendo imposible resistir el probar ese cuerpo, le excitaba verla así, desesperada por querer salir. Ella era como un lobo salvaje que en cualquier momento atacaría a la presa tan seductora que tenía a su disposición.

-

-Sácame de aquí- le exigió Tootie

-Shhhh!- dijo Tristan –antes de que te vayas te voy a enseñar mi significado de diversión- dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en la boca –Pero primero vas a ver quien soy- Dijo y se quitó la gorra que cubría sus cabellos largos y obscuros y se quitó el pantalón para quedarse solamente usando aquel suéter y la atrevida ropa interior que traía puesta ese día.

-Eres una mujer- Dijo Tootie abriendo los ojos enormemente

-Si, y desde ahora eres solo mía- dijo Trixie ya descubierta mordiéndose los labios. Definitivamente ya no aguantaba mas y se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Tootie y la volvió a besar, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en ese lugar que nunca había explorado jugó con la lengua de su amante quien a fin de cuentas cedió a la desesperada petición. La chica fue bajando hacia su cuello y Tootie dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, parecía que eso le empezaba a gustar, mientras que su atacante se motivaba a seguir dándole placer a su víctima. Llegó a sus pechos, que aun seguían cubiertos por el sostén de la chica que le estorbaba, empezó a acariciarlos por encima de él para estimularlos y después se deshizo de aquel estorboso sostén de encaje para encontrarse con el torso desnudo de Tootie que era hasta mejor como se lo imaginaba y reanudó las caricias en ellos hasta provocar que sus pezones se endurecieran y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el contorno de ellos, esto hacía que la chica atada a la cama soltara mas y mas gemidos al aire, lo que hizo que Trixie pellizcara uno de los pezones de su amante mientras que se introducía lo que cabía del otro pecho en su boca y su lengua jugaba con él.

Después dejó los pechos para seguir bajando a través de ese camino hasta llegar a lo que ella decía "la parte de la diversión". Tootie trató de mantener sus piernas juntas. Después de todo aun tenía miedo, y con un movimiento brusco Trixie logró que abriera las piernas y comenzó a explorar las partes sensibles de su amante por encima de sus pantys – Hummm, aunque no lo quieras aceptar te estoy excitando- dijo Trixie con la respiración entrecortada. –Por favor, no lo hagas- rogó Tootie. –Pero mi princesa, aun estamos empezando- dijo Trixie, la miró con malicia y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Contemplando el fruto del esfuerzo que había hecho antes, las pantys estaban humedecidas con aquel néctar que Trixie deseaba probar. Así que con una mano sostuvo la pieza de ropa interior y pasó un dedo por esa área, lo sacó de ahí y pasó su lengua por ese lugar. De nuevo estaba embelesada y dispuesta a más. No tardó en deshacerse de su tanga y arrojarla por ahí y después terminó de desnudarse y se acomodó en la cama de tal manera que las partes de ambas se juntaron. Trixie se movía de arriba abajo para que se rozaran más y de nuevo sacándole mas gemidos a su amante. Tootie estaba siendo violada, pero empezaba a disfrutarlo.

Después Trixie le levantó de la cama y desató a su victima de las muñecas

-Ahora te toca a ti- dijo la chica de cabello largo – por ahora soy tuya- le terminó de decir y parecía que la otra chica comprendió el mensaje y sacó su lengua para explorar con ella la parte de su atacante quien al sentir su aliento gimió del placer y siguió haciéndolo conforme avanzaba recorriendo con su lengua aquella sensible piel, continuaba lamiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta que Trixie la detuvo.-Muy bien, te has ganado que desamarre tus piernas, pero ahora juguemos a algo mas- dijo Trixie y de nuevo se bajó de la cama para sacar de un cajón un consolador, que era algo pequeño y pidió a su victima que de nuevo abriera las piernas y sin mas ni mas ella accedió a hacerlo, entonces Trixie introdujo en Tootie aquel objeto, lo que hizo que gritara enormemente, pero a Trixie no le importó y siguió adentrando mas con esa pieza de plástico y comenzó a girarla y moverla, Tootie estaba entrando en un estado de éxtasis enorme y Trixie se regodeaba con eso y sacaba y metía el objeto dentro del interior de su amante mas y mas seguido hasta que decidió sacarlo por completo cuando estaba completamente empapado con esa esencia y como hipnotizada tomó ese objeto y lo metió en su boca y lo lamía desesperadamente hasta que lo dejó como lo sacó de cajón y lo arrojó por ahí y sorpresivamente Tootie la tomó por la espalda rodeando con sus brazos sus caderas mientras besaba su cuello y Trixie se movió bruscamente y de nuevo acabó tendida en el cuerpo de la otra chica. Ambas ya estaban exhaustas por todo lo que habían hecho, pero aun así se besaron con una gran explosión de pasión hasta que se tuvieron que separar porque les faltaba el aire.

-Recuerda que eres solo mía, princesa- dijo Trixie mientras jugaba con el oscuro cabello de Tootie

-Pero la próxima vez yo quiero hacerte gritar, eh?- le respondió mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

Fin


End file.
